


恶犬驯养法则 28

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [17]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则 28

“复活在我  
生命也在我  
凡有信念于我 即便身死   
主说  
他仍将永生”

黑卷发女孩躺在木棺中，被修补装扮后的遗容仍像生前那样美丽，却彻底失去生命的火光。  
“她不像睡着了。”坐在Newt身边的Thomas仿佛在生着闷气，“你说她会像睡着一样宁静，可并不像，她像是已经死了。”  
“是的，Tommy。”Newt平视前方，“她彻彻底底死了。”

“还有人想上来说两句吗？”Rachel的母亲哽咽着问坐在下方的人群。一片寂静中，Aris起身走到棺材前。  
他瘦小的身子看上去摇摇欲坠，却又奇异地坚挺着。男孩没有哭泣，甚至没蓄出一滴泪水。他的双眼干巴巴地大睁着，望向不知何处的焦点。

“我一直在想Rachel今天会对我说什么，会给我怎样的建议  
应该会是，知道吗亲爱的，去他的，这些人太了解我了，不如讲讲其他人的故事  
她总会希望好的一面展现在朋友眼前，总会说好的，因为她能做到任何事  
她爱所有人  
Rachel是我认识的最勇敢的姑娘和女人  
她总是把自己放在最冒险的那一侧，因为她总能面对一切  
这不是她的逃避，是她的战斗  
这就是为什么，我们如此爱她。”  
他说完长长一段话后深吸一口气，用审视的严厉目光在人们身上扫了一圈。  
“她做了她认为正确的决定，这不是任何人可以评判的，也完全不能被称为软弱的逃避。那是最后最盛大的斗争，我不知道她有没有胜利。一直以来，我们都辜负了那么好的女孩，但是从今天起，会有新的斗争，新的进步。Rachel想争取的真相，想获得的证明，我会为她赢得。不论今天到来的是犬人还是人类，我希望你们能加入这支队伍，更多的人代表更多的机会。”

“Aris！”女孩的母亲颤抖着轻呼，制止了男孩进一步的煽动。

葬礼这天，天空黑蒙蒙的阴暗，乌灰发黄的积雨云在头顶旋转缠绕，似在为那个无辜的女孩悲怆。Newt斜靠着教堂外的红砖墙壁，缓缓朝空中吐出烟雾，缭绕朦胧中，身着黑衣前来吊唁的人群仿佛被按下静音与慢放，一步一步，或悲或笑，在异样的气流中随着情绪的波浪涌抖。  
Thomas的双臂变成了别的什么生物，死气沉沉地垂在腿侧。他说不出堵在喉咙的那股难受，也无法指明谁该为Rachel的死负责。女孩与他本不算熟悉，只是在Aris的联系下有过几面之缘。可这，这已经超过了“一位朋友死去”的影响。她不仅代表了自己，她也是窘迫的姐姐Julia，是被霸凌后无处寻助的犬人孩童，是那些被强行掳走关在笼子里的斗士。他也看到了自己，如果没有Newt，自己或许也会有一天坠下高楼，颅骨碎裂血流满地。  
这样想着，黑发青年的身子整个朝Newt压过去，带着孩子般的赌气与撒娇，还有恐惧和不安。他把脸埋在金发男人颈间，嗅着对方好闻的味道，身体紧密地与瘦削的躯干相贴，全部的体重都压在Newt身上。  
“乖，Tommy。”主人细长的手指插入凌乱微卷的黑发中，轻柔地揉搓安抚，肩头的男孩随即发出幼兽般的呜咽。

被Thomas的亲密贴近召回了神智，附近的声音也穿过一层层不真实的结界传入Newt耳中。

“11月3日，下个星期六，请来参加犬人平权游行，为万千伙伴发声。”  
“随时欢迎您加入Right Arm。”  
“请看一下这张传单，下个星期六的......”

Right Arm？Newt奋力推着Thomas直起身，挤进那团黑乎乎的人群，看到Brenda和Aris，还有另外两个不认识的犬人一边叫喊着一边往路人手里塞传单。  
“嘿，Bren，你怎么在这儿？”他急匆匆地把短发女性拉出人群。  
“宣传啊！”Brenda用非常奇怪的眼神上下把他剜了一遍，“游行，难道你不来吗？”  
Newt有些哑然。直觉告诉他示威行动不见得对犬人权益保障有利，可感性又在背后推动教唆着他抛弃一切顾虑冲进斗争的队伍。

温热有力的触觉覆上手腕。  
“Newtie，”那双焦糖色湿漉漉的大眼睛深沉又诚恳地望着他，“不能去吗？”  
想到父亲会露出怎样的表情，Newt无奈地长叹一口气。擅自参与这种不冷静的活动，肯定会把那个循规蹈矩的中年调查员气得跳脚吧。  
“我们当然要去，Tommy。”

父亲对他说过另一种可能性，一种不可轻易对他人甚至是Thomas道出的可能性。如果那是真的，他们的挣扎就没有任何意义，只能在狂流中抱紧自己，尽力保护好Thomas。他把那个猜测压在心底，却每每看到Thomas兴致勃勃准备大施拳脚时感到抽筋般的无力。

不知怎么，本由亲友组织的游行活动，突然就变成了整个Right Arm的行为。收到许可后，主要组织人员聚集在Vince的办公室，铺开桌面大的丹佛地图规划路线。  
“我们从市民公园出发，沿十六大街一直前进，走到议会大厦。”金发中年男人哒哒地敲着桌子。  
“这路线很长，可能会有很多突发情况，Newt和Teresa跟在队伍中后方，会有车跟你们在同一个层面移动。前面会有两位科罗拉多附属医院的医生作志愿者。”Mary边说边在白板上记下要点，“所有参与者严禁携带武器，也不可配有任何伤害性物品，犬人不可在队伍中化犬形。原本和犬人有关的示威活动得到批准已经很艰难了，我希望不要因个别人的不谨慎而功亏一篑。游行从中午开始一直持续到傍晚，Right Arm会安排花车与大型扬声器，有意向的人可自行制作标语。”

Newt依旧是那副全盘接收的态度倚在角落里，盯着人群中眼睛因期待而熠熠生辉的Thomas。不知何时身边多了个人，香烟的味道飘过来。  
“我以为你不抽烟。”Newt好笑地转过头去。  
“我以为你对这种正义行动会很积极。”Gally挑挑眉，又深深嘬了口烟嘴。  
Newt轻哼，接过Gally递过来的手卷烟。  
“这场游行......看不到意义何在。”  
“哼，马上就是大选了，如果能掀起社会话题，或许对结果有拨动作用。”  
他们又沉默地看了一会儿人们轮番发言激烈讨论关于口号和队伍设置问题，Gally突然凑近了一些，“我有种很不好的预感，不是关于这场斗争，而是对犬人长远来看的问题。你还记得Janson对你们说过的话吗？”  
“关于那些热衷于赌狗的变态相当一部分都是高层人员的言论？”  
“不光如此，我左想右想太奇怪了。犬人从出现到现在没有违背任何大众的伦理道德观念，绝大多数情况人类和犬人相处相当和谐，WCKD的行为更是遭到一边倒的斥责鄙夷。可为什么在一个现代文明的社会，仍然没出台严格维权的相关法律，而且有的人表现得就像是几百年前的奴隶社会一样？”  
Newt明白了Gally的疑惑，但他仍面不改色，“或许是他们觉得犬人就是奴隶。”  
“不，不。你还记得二战吗？纳粹迫害犹太人的理由？”  
“Gally，那是一百年前的事情了。在我们得出任何结论之前，绝对别把这些想法告诉任何人。”Newt压低嗓音，“你想不到会有多危险。我们只是些小人物，想做成什么撼动这个国家的大事，还是免了吧。”

“Newt，你们在聊什么......？”欢天喜地蹦过来的Thomas在看到Newt的一瞬间缓慢地愣住，抿着嘴巴不知所措地左看看右看看。  
“Tommy，”金发男人因为不可言说的紧张而气息紊乱，“游行那天，全程紧跟着我，知道吗？”

 

11月3日，晴日高照，涌动着不似深秋的炽热气氛。或身着定制T恤或化了个性妆容的人群在市民公园门口聚集。游行还未开始，已躁哄哄得挤了数百人。  
Thomas用胸膛隔开Newt和说笑吵闹的人群，仰起头耸动鼻尖，“感觉更多的是人类。”  
“但愿吧。”Newt兀的一阵心慌，忍不住环抱住眼前的人，粘人得把脸贴到Thomas耳际。

游行的第一部分是集体哀悼。Rachel俨然变为平权行动的代言人，放大黑白的照片密集的出现在队伍中。没有音乐和舞蹈，没有挥舞的旗帜，绝大多数人低垂着头颅，跟随Aris在前排扩音器的声音低沉地念着：“我们死于漠视，我们亡于不公。”装着骨灰盒的黑色轿车在最前列缓缓开动，鲜花在车顶跟着声浪轻微颤抖。  
路人纷纷停下脚步，带着忧虑疑惑或嘲讽的表情打量示威队伍，不乏从中加入的人。  
“我们死于漠视，我们亡于不公。”  
Newt毫不自知地跟着喃喃念道。  
“我们死于漠视，我们亡于不公......”  
Rachel的笑脸在阳光的直射下重了影，变得格外绚烂。  
“这个女孩叫作Rachel，死去时犬龄只有12岁，刚刚考入公立大学。”Aris颤抖又坚定的声音在队伍前后的扩音器处响起，“她离世后一天，所有报道被撤稿，那个伤害她的禽兽还在学校安然无事地继续生活。如果继续这样下去，会有更多悲剧产生！”  
哐哐扑通的声音传出来，Newt意识到那是砸门声，队伍已经前进到报社门口。  
“请开门！还要杀死更多人吗？！”Brenda的尖叫夹杂其中。  
Thomas显然被前方看不清楚的阵势吓到了，一把握住Newt的手。虽然内心也在瑟瑟发抖，Newt还是强撑起淡然的表情，跟对方十指相扣。  
“Brenda会不会被打啊？”Thomas哆哆嗦嗦小心翼翼的沙哑声线钻进Newt耳道。  
“别担心，她只有可能把别人揍了。”  
“......好的好的，请不要激动！我们一定会报道你们的活动的...女士请您先消消火气——”  
好奇发生了什么转变的Thomas不停原地跳起，模样好笑地张望队伍前方，不想被人群突然爆发出的欢呼声差点吓得掀倒在地。

一眨眼的功夫，悲恸的氛围荡然无存。

“嘭——！！！”巨大的礼花筒在队伍中央绽放，彩色的纸带伴着金色亮片喷入半空，阳光下闪闪发光。  
花车平台逐渐升起，奇装异服的人们像庆典一般围成一圈摇摆身体。扩音器中愤慨的口号变成了鼓点密集的音乐，一簇又一簇的五彩烟雾升起，粉蓝色的粉末落在金色和黑色的发丝上，睫毛因沾了闪片变得纤长晶莹。  
人群戴上或可爱或凶狠的犬类面具，数十上百只气球从一只只满怀希冀的手中脱离飞向天空。  
越来越多的人挤入游行队伍，密密麻麻排出一条街。大家各自成群喊着乱糟糟的口号，随着音乐摆动身体，跳跃尖叫大笑，宛如狂欢的派对。

“通婚合法！”  
“伤害入刑！”  
“兽人不再被迫害！”

Thomas不知何时，跟旁边的长胡子中年大叔勾肩搭背，嗷嗷叫喊着“打破生殖隔离”之类的疯话。被气氛感染，Newt也解开领口撸起衣袖，双手举过头顶跟随节奏扭动。  
他们的悲伤被狂喜占据，仿佛争取的一切权利已经到手，游行的魔力施加在众人身上，让他们产生了成功的错觉。大家边移动边击掌，拥抱，歌唱。

“政府负责！”  
“现任下台！”

声音像波涛般滚动，震耳欲聋。Newt晃动的视野变得恍惚，他看到标语板反射出的光圈，挂在发间的彩带，一张张面孔上略显狰狞的笑容。

胳膊冷不丁被抓住，上身被迫向斜后方转去，还未来得及吃惊，柔软的嘴唇将他吻住。  
人潮喧嚣中，Newt的世界刹那间安静了。半睁的双眼能看到Thomas近在咫尺的浓密睫毛，脸颊被对方温热的手掌包裹，印在唇上的力度甜蜜又深情。他的心猛然震动起来，仿佛一面大鼓在胸腔中擂动。Thomas的皮肤，散落的黑痣，乱翘的头发，抵在脸上的鼻尖，覆着体毛的强健手臂，还有他缓缓睁开，蜜色柔情的双眸。

“Tommy......”Newt的声音像一句叹息，手臂揽上对方的脖颈，“...我好爱你。”

他们的心脏相贴着共振，隆隆涌动暖意。Newt一瞬间确认了，他的人生只想与Thomas作伴，想和他黏在一起，不论是做多么小的事情，还是因愚蠢的行为傻笑，只要留Thomas在身边，他愿付出任何代价。  
环抱腰际的手臂收紧，Thomas转而亲吻金发青年的眼角。他不需要证明什么，自己的生命中有且仅有Newt至关重要，没有其他任何可能性。

“Newtie，和我在一起吧。”那个大男孩压着嗓子道出一直没说出口的求情，“嫁给我。去他妈的政府，我不在乎法律是否认可，我想和你站在教堂中交换戒指许诺誓言。”

Newt注视着被迫成长了那么多的Thomas，眼眶连着鼻尖一阵酸楚，“好的。好的，Tommy。”他冒了个鼻涕泡噗嗤笑出声，“我很开心。”  
四周的路人零散欢呼起来，带动一大片不明真相的庆贺。口哨与纷飞的彩色花瓣中，他们再一次久久亲吻。

 

庆典般的游行队伍前进到议会大厦前，按计划他们会先演讲后全体卧倒，等待警察将人群驱散，再趁着平静时记者和路人围观再次起立喊口号，最好能将官员逼出来。  
Vince站上车顶，手中拿着扩音器，喇叭发出尖锐的电流声。

“刽子手们 低头瞧瞧 血腥沾满你的手  
这是一场人们视若无睹的战争 我们的战友不断受伤死去  
所有的战斗都有共谋者，WCKD也有他的同盟 有人将这视为天赐良机，近十年来，由于公众的漠视，WCKD夺走了众多原本有家庭有生活的犬人本应享有的快乐和生命，更有人借此点燃仇恨和歧视之火，视犬人为低人一等就该受到支配的畜生  
自从四年前，我们为对抗他战斗至今，不间断地在各种场合斗争，团结在一起，同不公正和各种各样的伤害搏斗，减少社会悲剧，减少它引起的社会问题  
然而WCKD陷落了，可又有多少个像WCKD那样虎视眈眈的组织，又有多少人内心仍燃烧着黑暗扭曲的火焰？我们的政府应当对此负责！每个人都该对此负责，看看这个女孩的脸，她的死是漠视我们的所有人的责任！我们都是杀害这个女孩的凶手  
要用积极好斗的精神，继续同这样的社会重压与偏见抗衡，战胜这种现状  
我们Right Arm会继续为此斗争  
加入我们，加入...... ”

他的声音戛然而止，深金色长发的中年男人扫视议会大厦周围的植被树丛，脑中警铃大作。  
里面密密麻麻都是人，周围的居民楼内也满是不详的氛围。

“吱呀——”大门打开，身材笔挺留着黑色络腮胡的军官走出来。男人步履结实地走向队伍前端，左胸的军衔与徽章映着阳光格外刺眼。  
Vince突然就明白了，他们进入了军团的包围。  
Mary，Brenda和另外一位领导的男人冲上去，怼到军官面前大声质问。  
队伍因逼出一位官员再次发出欢呼。

“前面怎么了？”Thomas皱起眉头，被激动的人群推来搡去。

“磅——！！！”

枪声通过扩音器放大了不知多少倍，震得鼓膜发痛。白色硝烟在空中弥漫。  
所有人同时愣住了两秒钟。

“大家小心————”Vince喊声未落，冬青丛间和周围楼宇的窗户“哒哒哒”发出一道道白光，瞬间痛呼惨叫四起，人群陷入恐慌抱头鼠窜，Newt被猛地撞到一边。

尖叫还在持续响起，枪声宛若地狱的召唤。他迷茫地看着人群里飙起一股血雾，接着就是凄厉的叫喊。  
Thomas在混乱的人流中艰难地行进，慌张寻找突然走失的恋人。终于，熟悉的金发显露在夹缝中。只有几步的距离，他却走得窒息又难受，不断有胳膊肘打在脸上。  
“Newtie——！！！”  
Newt转过头，小脸煞白，颤抖的手伸过来被Thomas一把握住。  
“没事，没事。”Thomas用力把人拽进怀中，用臂膀扩开保护圈，让Newt不会被拥挤的人群伤到。

子弹划破空气的声音贴着Newt耳边，接着他被Thomas用力一拽。  
“唔啊......”  
一声闷哼，Thomas重重撞向Newt，两人一齐跌倒在地面。即使因拥挤而看不清晰，Newt还是摸到腥热的鲜血从Thomas前胸的窟窿冒出。  
“......Tommy？”  
他大脑一片空白。一只只脚从头顶迈过，踩在肩膀和小腿上，却没有感觉。  
Thomas发出哨子般的抽气声，猛然将Newt紧紧箍在怀中，抱着他翻了个身，转成Newt压在下方的姿势。Thomas面色涨红，撑在Newt两侧的手臂不住抽搐，越来越多的踩踏落在他的身体。他将金发青年护在自己的安全圈内，疼痛和压力即将榨干他的意识。  
一阵咳嗽，粉色的血沫喷到Newt脸上。  
“Tommy！”他终于回过神惊声尖叫，却被某个人的鞋尖踢到了头顶。

Thomas发出困兽的嘶吼，抽出一只手伸向胸前。  
“Tommy——别！！！”  
灰尘卷起的迷雾间，他伸出利爪与獠牙，毛发炸裂，两米长的巨犬出现在人群中。这次，他将Newt完整保护在身下了。Thomas微垂头颅，像是想用鼻尖碰碰主人撒娇，更多的血液溅在Newt身上。  
四处逃窜的人群因这头怪兽而惊恐散开，犬人的身躯完全暴露在楼上狙击手的视野中。  
子弹打入Thomas胯骨。  
巨兽哀嚎着趔趄，却拼命维持护住主人的姿势。  
又一枪打在后背。  
鲜血模糊了Newt的双眼，温热柔软的重量压上来，Thomas终于倒下，却小心躲避着唯恐将他压伤。

“.........To...mmy？”Newt眨眨眼摸上巨犬的脸侧。  
毫无回应。  
“Tommy...你别吓我......”他念叨了两句后突然怔住，接着孩子一样哭出了声，“救命！有谁能来救救他？！Tommy，Tommy...救救他——”

他抽噎着从Thomas身下爬出，仿佛同家长走丢的儿童，目光迷茫满身是血得望向围观的人群寻求帮助。

“咔嚓——咔嚓——咔嚓——”  
仰面看去时，一整片炫目的白色闪光灯炸开，混乱了他的世界。

 

 

TBC


End file.
